


Of Bones Are Coral Made 隐痛/白骨化为珊瑚（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: Reese再次酗酒，Finch出手挽救。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Bones Are Coral Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/981871) by [callmecathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecathy/pseuds/callmecathy). 



> *RFR Gen向；有暗示的Nathan Ingram/Harold Finch无差  
> *微虐微甜  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

他到的正是时候；他救下了号码。事情很容易，太容易，只不过又一桩恶心但简单的案子。可是它在他嘴里留下一股酸味。每一次他吞咽，都感觉像是有胆汁通过咽喉。那种苦味儿让他胃部紧缩。

他有好一阵子不曾拥有这么充沛的感情以至于足以感受到这种痛苦了。

他拔出了手机的电池。

他发现自己站在一家酒吧门口。

他发现自己坐在一家酒吧里。

他发现自己在喝酒。

进展非常快，但也还不够快：他的平衡感已经开始左右摇晃，他坐着的吧椅离地板仿佛有一英里远。他喝了有——有多少杯了来着？他根本没去数。

“再来一杯？”酒保问。

Reese喜欢这间小酒吧。女酒保并不瞎问问题，就算是在其他顾客呜噜呜噜地对她倾述心事的时候。她也并不采用好奇的刺探眼神打量他。她就只管倒酒，倒酒，倒酒，酒水如泉倒个不停。Reese的杯子里还有一点残酒，在金色的灯光下闪着醉人的光。他的眼皮耷拉得低低的。

背后有人爆出一阵大笑。

“你开车过来的？”酒保问他。

Reese在口袋里摸索着，掏出钥匙递过去。他反正也没准备开车走。他没有别的地方可以去。

墙角坐的一个女客惊呼了一声。她猛地朝后闪身，因为邻桌有个男人放肆地把手放到了她大腿上。Reese立即感觉到自己的身体紧张起来。他努力进入到长期习惯形成的条件反射中：身体紧张，再放松，准备揍人和被揍。

“她是常客。”酒保紧紧地盯着那边。“相信我，她自己能搞定。她会把酒朝他眼睛泼过去，然后用她包里藏着的棍子之类的往死里揍他。”

坦白说，Reese并不太关心她自己能不能搞定。现在，飙升的肾上腺素已经驱走了他头脑里的一部分混沌感，就像一束穿透浓雾的光，确切说更像挂在陷阱上的诱饵。喝酒并不是他唯一的毛病。他还有另一桩毛病：喜欢逞英雄。

他孩提时代向往当个英雄。他从军的时候拼命想当英雄。事到头来，他在死了一次之后才得到当英雄的机会。

Reese不清楚Finch是否知道这一点。当Finch在皇后区大桥下游说他加入的时候，他肯定知道，他提供给Reese的不止是一份工作这么简单——他给他的是一种新的强迫症。

也许“目标”这个词不过是“瘾”的委婉说法。

他溜下吧椅，扶着吧台站稳身体，直到他找回了三分之二的平衡感。“你连走路都走不稳。”酒保劝阻。但他还是撑着走了过去。

那个女客被两个人用手肘拦住，还有第三个男人在骚扰她。“操。”她冷淡地对那个男人说，眼睛注视着杯底。

“我也想啊。你来帮帮忙呗？”

她的手已经探到了皮包里。

Reese跌跌撞撞地插到双方之间，扶着桌沿稳住身体。一只玻璃杯被推到了地上。三个男人惊得一跳，往外退了两步。

“对不起。”Reese弯腰，扶稳被他小腿撞到的垃圾桶。

“搞什么啊。”男人狠狠抽了一张餐巾纸，弯下腰把地上的酒水吸掉。发现Reese还站在那儿没动，他转过头：“你还想要怎么的？”

他想要——唔，他想要的东西是注定得不到了。“我只是在想……你干嘛要去骚扰那位小姐。”

她打量着他。她的皮包和酒杯撞到一起，因为她拎着它们换了张桌。

“别走哇。”男人扬声招呼。他转回身，眼睛眯起来，餐巾纸在拳头里捏紧成一团。“是吗？你干嘛不忙你自己的去？”

“也许我会去的，”Reese身体前倾，“也许我不会。”

男人的肩膀随着Reese的动作微微耸起。他很暴躁，而且喝醉了，Reese看得到这些影响像是野火一样卷过他的身体：他绷紧下巴，拳头握紧到发白，胳膊的线条拉紧了。只需要再往前走一步就够了。

跟Kara一起在灰扑扑的审讯室里盘问嫌疑人教会他，利用个人空间是多么有效。他知道近距离可以用作武器。

要结束这个局面很容易。Reese什么都不用做，抽身离开就行了。

他伸手到腰间，悄然把自己的枪扔进垃圾桶，然后他悠悠地往前跨了一步。现在他们之间的距离非常近，近到呼吸相闻。“又或者，也许——”

第一记拳头几乎不劳躲闪。

Reese向左拧身，抓住男人挥舞的胳膊，把他朝他同伙那边甩过去。人们四散躲开，桌子滑动，杯子破碎，有人大喊，餐巾纸架哐啷落地。一个男人直起身子，毫无章法地挥动拳头。Reese一手握住对方的拳头，拧腕，把他朝另外两个挣扎着想要站起身的男人推过去。

他朝旁边猛冲了一步，躲开一把飞过来的椅子。等到他找回平衡时，第四个男人已经站直了身体。Reese已经是强弩之末：天知道他到底灌了多少酒下去。他完全是凭借记忆在打，因为他是一件武器嘛，他的默认功能就是[i][b]伤害[/b][/i]。

他被地上横七竖八躺着的人绊了一下。与此同时，侧面有一记拳头狠狠地朝他招呼过来。他知道躲是来不及了，所以绷紧身体等着。这一记让他视野模糊，耳边有风声带过。他在跌倒。

还是黑暗更容易些。

————***————

Reese在警车的后座上醒来。

他最后被送进警局。

房间太小灯太亮，场景也似曾相识。

“你有机会打一个电话。”警察告诉他。那是个年轻的警察，眼睛亮闪闪的，真诚，想要提供帮助。Reese没说话，于是警察倾身靠近了一些。太近了些。Reese可以在一秒钟之内把警察腰畔的配枪夺过来，而且他根本不必这样做：如果双方的距离近成这样，Kara总是更乐意拗断他们的脖子。

[i][b]你靠得越近，[/b][/i]她站在一具断脖子的尸身旁对他说，[i][b]你面对的危险就越大。[/b][/i]

”外面有一架投币电话，”警察说，“你需要给什么人打电话么？”

他摇头。

他说谎了。

相较而言，羁押挺不错的。Reese有过很多夜晚——其中有一些是被迫，还有一些是自愿——待在没有卫生间也没有床的地方。而他眼下所在的号子两者兼有，而且床看起来比他自己的更舒服些。他的邻居包括一个看起来磕嗨了的小子，一个面色冷硬眼神阴沉的男人，还有一个软趴趴缩在墙角的酒鬼。Reese羡慕最后那个人。Reese早就越过头脑清醒的界线八百英里了，但却醉得还远不够厉害。

需要很多很多威士忌才能把他送到他想去的那个境界。他对酒精的耐受度非常高。

现在是周五，意味着他可以期待在六英尺乘以八英尺的空间里欢度周末了。他可以去更坏的去处——六英尺[i][b]之下[/b][/i]，他模模糊糊地想着这样的栖身地。

他坐到床上，靠下去，阖上双眼。

————***————

门哐啷打开的声音在他脑袋里回响。

还没等到一高一低的脚步声走到大厅，Reese就意识到了。他坐起身，动作过快，整个房间疯狂打转。“[i][b]没错，没错，就是他。[/b][/i]”Reese听到他在说。他不太清楚他是不是喜欢这个声音开始对他产生的影响。它渐渐变得熟悉，像是杯咖啡，或者枪的上膛声——到底是哪种他也说不准。

等到墙壁不再摇来晃去的时候，Finch已经站在铁窗之外，守卫晃荡着一串钥匙。还没到三小时呢。

也许有新号码了。

Finch走进来，穿过铁栅栏的时候肩膀绷得紧紧的。他避开Reese的视线。

“能站稳吗？”Finch问。

“能。”Reese说。

“走得动吗？”

“能。”

“那么我们该走了。”他的语气波澜不惊到可恨。

Reese没有试图打破一扇无可撼动的高墙。他专注于站起身来。其他的难友都盯着他们看。Finch穿着三件套西装，散发着昂贵的须后水味道，身上一股子上流社会的气场，出现在这里不合时宜到可笑。然后Reese低头看看自己，意识到他自己也穿着黑西装（定制的）和白衬衫，皮鞋铮亮，头发抹着发胶。

他在这里几乎跟Finch一样格格不入。

即使他现在仍然能够依稀感觉到廉价二手商店里的衣服带给皮肤的瘙痒感觉。

看守领他们出去。Reese跟着Finch朝后门走去。他紧张起来，因为那个年轻警察端着一加仑那么大杯咖啡夹了个文件夹急急忙忙走过来。他眼睛一下子睁得很大；他很惊讶，居然有人来保释Reese。

“好极了，好极了。我能——”他先是跟Reese说，但Reese伸出双手摇晃了几下，于是他转向Finch，注意到他走路时的姿势，“我能帮你们做些什么吗？我可以，我可以帮你把你的车开过来，先生，或者——”

“我们没事，Goodwin警官。”Finch的话简短到唐突无礼。

Goodwin愕然眨眨眼。

Reese注意到Finch小心地保持着面无表情。“我打电话过来的时候，有人告诉了我执行羁押手续的警官姓名。”他微微地指了下Reese，然后领头出了门。

Reese怀疑这是Finch平生头一次进拘留所。他看起来跟Reese此刻的感觉一样：找不着北。

外面很冷，已经过了午夜十二点。Finch的车是一辆干干净净的黑色轿车，反射着路灯的微光。与其说似曾相识，不如说就是历史重演。

“谢谢你来接我，Finch。”Reese有一点点口齿不清。他忙着不要一头栽倒。“你干嘛不派你那对儿保镖来？”

Finch用力拉开后座的车门。显然，Reese被贬谪出副驾座了。他坐了——倒了——进去，而Finch绕到驾驶座那边。Finch开车的时候，车在Reese身下像是一片波涛汹涌的大海。路面的每一个坑洼不平处以及每一道急转弯都让他胃部翻涌。他把脑袋靠在化纤和皮革上，强忍恶心慢慢地呼吸。他今晚闯的祸够多，总不能再吐Finch一车。

“这是让我坐冷板凳？”Reese问。Finch没回答，所以他再进一步：“你这样可有点儿幼稚啊，你自己不觉得？”

通过后视镜，Finch锐利地和他对视。一对没有情绪的淡色瞳孔。深不见底，就像Reese自己的眼睛。他发现自己在屏住呼吸。

车颠簸了一下，Finch的视线转回到路上。“你会很高兴知道，酒保和那群人都不打算起诉。Dunn小姐似乎觉得你的行为十分骑士风范，尽管有失明智。那群年轻人中间有一个还未满二十一岁。你最近和纽约警局打交道的所有记录都会被抹掉。”

这不是回答。

————***————

有什么在戳他肩膀。

他睁开眼。

是Finch在戳他。他站得很近——太近了，有点笨拙地倾身看着后座上的Reese。这么近的距离，现在谁都没办法回避了：Reese以为会看到Finch眼中的斥责，也许是失望。但不止于此。还有别的情绪在里头。是什么，他说不好。Finch就那么看着，而Reese能感觉得到——他不确定自己感觉到的[i][b]是什么[/b][/i]，但是他[i][b]能感觉得到[/b][/i]。

他努力想要压抑住。

Finch抽身。“距离很近，你行吗？”他的话更短了，音节干脆。

他开始努力站直。他感到稍微好了那么一点点，但这是暂时的：十之八九是因为夜晚清冷的空气以及湿润的雨水。但是再过几个小时，酒精的后劲就会全部起来，他的头很快就会疼得像有人在敲鼓。

他站起来，地面仿佛在倾斜。他伸手扶着车身。Finch走上前，沉下一边肩膀架住他的一条手臂。

“我能行。”他听到自己说。他真的能行，只是需要点时间在平躺了快一个小时之后把平衡感找回来，需要点时间习惯有人扶住他是什么感觉。

“我可以扶你一把，分担一部分重量，”Finch说，“全部是不行的。”

“阿哼和阿哈……他们休假去了？”

“Bryd先生和Campell先生——”他俩的脚步踉跄了一下，“——并非你的保姆。”

[i][b]难道你是？[/b][/i]Reese想要问，但他现在还没这个胆量。又或者，是他不想听到答案。他注意到Finch使用了他的私人保镖的姓。这是Reese尚未掌握的两条新线索。也许更重要的是，他留意到在他醉酒时，Finch在他身边时放松了警戒心。

这也是新线索。他只是不知道这条线索引向哪里，现在还不知道。

Reese有很长一段时间没有一口气喝过这么多了，但他仍然知道怎么在脚步虚浮的时候往前走。这种事情很难忘得掉，因为它已经渗透进他身体里，成为肌肉记忆的一部分了。他有点被吓到：原来堕回到酗酒的状态这么容易。

只不过不单他一人，Finch看起来也对这档子事驾轻就熟。他配合着Reese烂得出奇的平衡感，设法让他俩走得还算稳当：他俩步子够大，走得不狼狈，也够小，没有摔倒的风险。[i][b]太熟练了[/b][/i]，Reese心想，这不是一个生手能掌握的技巧。

Finch关上门，落锁，再加一层锁。Reese仍想要仔细搜查房间。他并不信任Finch家的区区几道锁。但是……

但是地板又在摇来晃去了。他抬眼，天花板像是一个大漩涡；他已经仰面倒在了床上。一盏灯亮了。卧室很小，陈设很少，看不到能辨别身份或者特别的东西。

如果有的话，Finch就不会带他到这儿来了。

Finch在床边踯躅不去。是悔恨——Reese感到自己终于能确定了——Finch的表情里包含的是悔恨，或者疼痛；也许是唤醒了回忆。尽管他依然不知道悔恨，或者疼痛，或者回忆，从何而来。

“有新号码了么，Finch？”

Finch垂下眼。“没有号码。”他的手伸向背后——Reese应该紧张起来的，应该开始寻找撤退方案和趁手的武器，可是他一样都没有。Finch拿出一卷绷带。

Reese的胸口突然疼痛到难以呼吸。这个——他无法分辨[i][b]这个[/b][/i]算什么。他根本难以回忆起，能够拥有感觉是一种什么样的感觉。他微微地摇摇头，双臂往边上闪躲。

“你的手——”

“我明早自己动[i][b]手[/b][/i]搞定。”

Finch把医药箱放在床边的桌上，最后厉声说了一句：“随你意，Reese先生。”脚步声渐渐远去。在开门的那一瞬间Reese被情绪没顶了，被恐惧，确切说。

“Finch？”恐惧，这也是种新鲜的情绪：长久以来，他几乎什么都不在乎，因此无所畏惧。现在他想要问Finch等到早上他还会不会在，他，以及他许诺的目的。他想要开口要一个他不信的承诺。

Finch等着。

那个问题被卡在他的喉咙口。

他迟迟不开口，最后，Finch开口了。“为什么？”

Reese看着他静静的身影，微光衬托出他严厉的轮廓线条。

“我看着你在两个小时内喝下十一杯威士忌。我本以为一份工作，责任感，足够了——为什么？”他直截了当地困惑地问。

Reese本以为Finch知道原因。他本以为——话说回来，他的期待值太高了。Finch这个人，在Reese看来，并不太擅长“为什么”。他回答“是什么”是一把好手，但就那些没有一板一眼答案的问题来说则不然了。

“想要喝一杯。”最后，Reese回答。假话。他不是想要喝一杯；他想要的是十杯，二十杯。

但他怀疑Finch会不会接受这个作为答案。

门关上了。

————***————

关于头会疼得像有人在敲鼓，他猜错了。根本就是有人在他/妈/的钻电钻。

Reese慢慢地伸出手。即便这个小动作也让他的胃紧缩成一团。他用手踵按住额头。

他知道，睁开眼，看到灯光，看到阳光，会让他眼睛刺痛。

但是没有。黯淡的光线透过合上的窗帘射进来，房间看上去很模糊，空旷，但光线不足。在Reese闭上眼睛的时候，窗帘还是拉开的。等他慢慢坐起身来，一条毯子从他身上滑落。又一件意料之外的事情。

Reese向来擅长解答“为什么”。只是涉及Finch的那些为什么才会让他摸不着头脑。

他又有一些新发现。床头桌上有两片阿司匹林和一满杯水。梳妆台上有一套折叠整齐的西装，是他的尺码。角桌上放了一瓶养胃的泡腾片。

他吞服了阿司匹林，往剩下的水里丢了一片泡腾片，拿起西装大步穿过客厅，经过一个个上了锁的房间。他花了一秒钟注意到角落边传来的熟悉的打字声。

他用了更长的时间意识到，Finch仍在。

他并不想去仔细思考这表示他该做什么，所以他找到浴室，冲澡，刷牙，给双手的伤口消毒。他的两只手一塌糊涂，有擦伤，有玻璃的划伤，但应该没有需要缝针的地方。他也没费心作包扎——包扎需要稳定而灵活的单手操作，他眼下做不来。

Finch药柜里的内容和Reese猜想的一样：止疼和缓解痉挛的处方药。等他觉得好些了，他搜查了公寓的其他部分。他知道他什么都不可能找到，但是中情局这么多年灌输给他的训练他毕竟漠视不了。

其他的房间跟他住的那边一样，空荡无物。不管有怎么样的鬼魂困扰Finch，它们没有留下有形的痕迹。

Reese找到面对笔记本电脑的Finch。屏幕的反光照在他眼镜上，让他的双眼视线无法捉摸。炉子上的茶壶腾腾冒着热气。他有足够的时间来习惯，所以，现在斜射进来的阳光没让他特别难受。

Reese拖着脚步走过去。

Finch抬头。他脸上不再有难以捉摸的表情，只有坚不可摧的冷静的面具。他左手边放了张照片。

“你有新号码了。”Reese说。

“我们在几个小时前收到的。”

[i][b]我们[/b][/i]。

一种情绪如潮水汹涌地涌过他的胸口。是释然？期待？他本来什么别的情绪都没有，除了内疚。

水壶尖啸起来。Finch站起身。“冰箱里是满的。”他说。Finch端着一杯茶回到电脑边。

Reese找到一盒鸡蛋和一盒牛奶。他擦到了手上的伤口，疼得龇了下牙。Reese敲了两只鸡蛋，即使想到鸡蛋都让他胃里翻江倒海。“嫩煎蛋还是炒一炒？”

Finch的打字声微妙地停了一瞬，继之以噼里啪啦的狂敲键盘。Reese倾向于认为反常的表现就表示赞同，所以他往平底锅里又加了两只鸡蛋。

“我想向你道歉，Reese先生。”在他身后，Finch说。“我相信我昨晚的表现非常不体谅。我听任个人的情绪左右了我的判断。”

他命令自己不要转身。“最好的人也难免如此。”

他身后是细微的声音，仿佛Finch在两只手来回倒腾茶杯。“是那个案子，对不对？”

他给鸡蛋翻了个面。用力太猛，蛋黄破了，滋滋地流出来。

“她的丈夫会面临一个长长的刑期。”Finch说。“他再也没办法伤害她了。”

那就索性炒了吧。

“你救了她。”

他想着墨西哥的小旅馆，洁白的床单，龙舌兰酒。[i][b]失去的机会[/b][/i]……多么残酷的讽刺：救下他们的号码——救下除她之外的每一个人——让他更感痛苦。一滴油滋滋地溅到他手腕上，灼心的疼痛。

“你以前也这么做过。”Reese开口。他想起那些合拢的窗帘，他靠在Finch身上时Finch的从容。

没人回答。

“亲戚。”Reese温和地追问。“你父亲？”如果说到个人的情绪，那么一定是某个亲近的人。Finch昨晚的眼神也表明那不止是一个同事或者——

“朋友。”他的声音有点不自然。“给。”

Reese转身。躺在桌上的是他的车钥匙。

“你的车被扣了，但警局的电脑系统昨晚出了点故障，有些记录不见了。等到他们意识到有错，你的车会被发还的。”一个小小的黑色设备被推到钥匙旁边。

一只手机。

“你是不是准备告诉我，如果我又想喝酒了，就随时给你打电话？”Reese问。

“我觉得这一点很重要，”Finch全神贯注地看着电脑屏幕，“让你知道，你随时可以找到我。”

“你有机会打一个电话。”那个警察当时这么对他说，潜台词仿佛他会需要打很多电话似的。

Reese放下锅铲，穿过客厅。等他回到厨房的时候，他关了火。

他把急救箱放在桌上。

阳光照在Finch的眼镜上，使得他的眼神变成一个谜。

Reese把钥匙和手机收到口袋里。“我看我需要一只手帮忙。”他说。

Finch慢慢地把电脑推到旁边。“我有两只。”他伸手拿过急救箱，开始为Reese包扎。

**Author's Note:**

> *标题来自莎士比亚的《暴风雨》：  
> Of his bones are coral made;  
> 他的骸骨已然化为珊瑚；  
> Those are pearls that were his eyes;  
> 双眼化作珍珠；  
> Nothing of him that doth fade  
> 他的任何部分都不曾毁损，  
> But doth suffer a sea-change  
> 只是承受著一场巨变，  
> Into something rich and strange.  
> 化为某种生物，奇异而丰沛。


End file.
